Her Nightmare
by WhatADayDreamer
Summary: Amu would always go to that park, even though it always made her guilty. She didn't care, it would be her punishment. Afterall, where else can she go? She's all alone. But, one night Ikuto comes back. What will he do when he sees her? AmuTo


Her Nightmare

_Oneshot - Her Nightmare_

**Normal POV**

The pinkette was walking down the abandoned amusement park. She turned on the breaker, and watched with sad eyes as the park became alive, if only for 30 minutes. The merry-go-round spun slowly, the horses, cats, and birds going up and down, spinning. The kiddie rides, the ones with the small bumps, lit up and awaited for someone to push the button that would start the ride. Lights all around the park flickered on, and it illuminated the park, giving it a homey feeling. And, at last, the dreaded teacups turned on, and slowly twirled in circles, over, and over again.

The park was missing one thing - people. She was only 1 out of the hundreds of people that should have been there. Amu was all alone, and her footsteps haunted her. The footsteps made soft thuds against the cement, and Amu pictured little kids running on the cement, laughing and shouting, wanting to go on this ride or that attraction.

The broken girl walked slowly past the merry-go-round and imagined 2 teenagers on the cat, laughing. The girl would be grinning ear-to-ear while the boy would be wearing a smirk. The girl was happy, happy that she got her friend who was older than her by 5 years to go on the ride, even though he was "too old" for it. But, she knew he enjoyed the amusement park, no matter how much he denied it. Afterall, they were great friends. She could see through his mask, while he could see through her's. They knew each other pretty well, they both thought. But, when unexpected circumstances came, things had to be done.

Being at the abandoned amusement park was her nightmare. Although, she came to the amusement park on her own will. It was her nightmare, a bad dream she can never escape from. She was all alone, a loner. Her friends left her, her parents cared only for her little sister, her grades were slipping, and the love of her life was gone forever. She could never get back what she lost. She thought, "It's all my fault. If only I realized my feelings a little bit sooner. If only I didn't become depressed when he left, then maybe my friends would want to hang out with me. If only I didn't become rebellious and ran away from home. If only I studied harder, so when I tried to come back home my parents wouldn't have turned her away. If only I did that!"

Amu remembered when it was just the two of them. She was too dense to realize that he was falling for her, and she was falling for him. But, he knew how his love was unrequited. Back then she was an avergage girl with a cute little sister who adored her, who had amazing friends, and had a guy friend who she was starting to fall in love with. Now, she was a homeless 9th grader, barely making it through the 9th grade. Amu lived at the amusement park, in the teacups. Even though every time she saw the blue teacup brought tears in her eyes, she thought, "I deserve it. It's all my fault."

The familiar carnival music rang thoughout the air, and Amu dragged her worn-out, heavy bag to the teacup ride. She hopped into the teacup, and she propped up her feet against the steering wheel that made the cup spin faster. She pulled out her books, and began to read in the dim lights of the teacup ride.

She couldn't focus for long though. Her mind wandered, and her imagination started to go "wild". She imagined that she was wearing a comfy, loose shirt that was clean. She imagined that her old friends were there, and that her worn-out and shattered heart was fixed, and not damaged because of all the stupid comments: "She's filthy." "She's so dumb." "What a loner."

But, what she imagined that seemed _so _realistic was him. _Him, _the man who loved her, but when she had a chance to tell him, she denied her feelings. She imagined that it never happened, that she just told him she really loved him. She imagined that she was _happy._

"Ikuto." Amu sighed sadly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. It's been 4 years ever since her life was screwed up, and she could have passed off as a supermodel if she was tidied up, and applied very little makeup on. A tear escaped from her sad, big eyes, and it traveled over her pale cheek, across her soft lips, and down onto her dirty uniform. "I love you."

Her heart, or what was left of it, ached for his touch. She wanted _his _attention, his perverted jokes. She'd never admit it out loud, but she even missed his constant teasing, and the feeling when her face heats up. She loved how his sapphire eyes would stare into her golden ones, and how there was happiness hidden deep in his eyes..

Amu sighed, then shook her head of all these "illogical" thoughts. _He isn't coming back. He probably found a prettier, smarter girl who was closer to his age.. _Her "logical" part said. And, unfortunately for the part of Amu who wanted him to come back, the logical part over-ruled it. "Study now, Amu. If you get a 4.0, you might be able to go back to you're old home.."

But, alas, Hinamori Amu was too tired. Her cuts and bruises from today's previous beatings from the "Cool & Spicy" hating people literally beat her to a pulp, and she just decided to fall asleep, again. Alone, cold, and broken. After she put away her old books in her dirty bag, she placed her bookbag on the seat next to her, and she layed down. The stars twinkled so brightly, so happily, contrary to what she was feeling.

_**The Next Night...**_

After a bunch of tests, and a lot of cuts and bruises added to her "collection", she wandered again to her home, the amusement park. She turned on the breaker, and the park's lights flickered on again. That day, her imagination was running a little crazy - she kept on hearing the violin, over and over again. And, it was the song _he _wrote for her. She also "imagined" that it was geting colder. But, in reality, it was already December, and if she didn't find a thicker jacket than hers, she might freeze to death. But, in her mind, she didn't care. She didn't really have anything to live for anymore.

That same melody rang through the air, but it was louder. Amu smiled a faint smile, because she remember when he first played it for her. _Just for her. _She limped to the teacups, and settled in the pink one. She inspected her knees - not _too _bloody as yesterdays. She also checked her sides and her arms - not _too _purple, and not _too _red. In reality, it hurt like hell. But, in her little world, it didn't hurt as much. She just imagined that they were just some scratches from playing soccer with Kukai and Nagihiko, her best guy friends.

"Today was better than yesterday, I guess." Amu said loudly to herself, which stopped the violin music. Amu frowned, then sighed. "Damn. It really was my imagination afterall."

But, after a few moments in silence, the violin played once again.

Amu decided to eat a little piece of the bread she stole from the snack cart as school when the lunch lady turned around. She took little nibbles, and frowned at the taste. "Ugh. It's chocolate with strawberries." Amu muttered in disgust, but then decided to continue eating it. She _still _loved chocolate and strawberries, she just pretended she hated it. Chocolate always reminded her of _someone._ But, no one was around to see her eat it, only her, and only herself.

She closed her eyes in pleasure. It felt good to eat something in days. But, she felt someone take a little piece off of it. Her eyes snapped open, and she turned at the "offender".

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered, and she just narrowed her eyes. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"Yo." he smirked, but then the smirk turned into a frown. "Damn. What the _hell _happened to you, Amu?" He tasted the piece of bread he ripped from hers and frowned. "You didn't have dinner?"

"None of you're freaking business. _That _was my dinner." Amu hissed. The logical part of her wanted him to get the _hell _out of there. "Leave, now. You're invading my home. Bye!" Amu waved sarcastically, but Ikuto wouldn't move. He closed his eyes, and Amu took this time to examine him. He grew a little taller, and his hair grew a few centimeters at the most. He still wore dark, or black, clothing. But, he also had a little square bulge in his pocket. Amu wondered what it was, and she imagined all the possibilities. _Maybe it's.. a ring, maybe it's a wallet.. maybe.._

He opened his eyes again. "Amu, why are you like this?" he said in the softest voice, that Amu had to strain her ears to hear him. "Why? Why aren't you at home?"

"Once again, none of your fu-" Amu hissed, but Ikuto cut her off.

"Don't say it's none of my business, Amu! Why are you sleeping in a teacup, you have blood on your shirt, you're clothes are dirty..Why?" he asked her, staring at her. Amu didn't say a word, but avoided his gaze. Ikuto sighed, opened the teacup door, and slid right in. He had to sit with his legs against his chest. Even though it was pretty uncomfortable to him, he didn't really care at the moment. If Amu didn't say anything soon, he was just going to take her against her will, whether she liked it or not, to his new apartment to get her cleaned up and fed. "Amu. Look at me." he said, firmly grabbing her chin to look at him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then closed her eyes. It felt like it was a dream, but his grasp was so.. real.

But, it it was a dream, she should be enjoying it, right?

"Amu, do you want something to eat?" Ikuto asked Amu, and Amu nodded her head slowly. As much as she hated to get help from anyone, especially the cat of misfortune she absolutely loved, she was famished. It had been days since she has eaten, and the last morsel of food she ate was a stale peanubutter and jelly sandwich a mean girl through at her in school. And even _that _was a huge meal to her.

Ikuto smiled a genuine smile. He scooted out of the teacup slowly as to not hurt himself, and opened the door for her. He motioned for Amu to get out, and Amu slowly grabbed her schoolbag, slid out of the teacup, and stoof on the slowly rotating floor. Amu wobbled a bit, and Ikuto bent down and picked her up. It surprised him that she weighed like a new-born baby. She couldn't have been over 60 lbs.. Her waist was so small..

"Let's go." he said to no one in particular, and he sped off to his new apartment on Yuki drive.

_**Ikuto's Apartment**_

Ikuto had opened the door while holding Amu up with one arm. She clung to his body frame like she clung to her life. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck. She reminded him of a small little toddler when she did that, but Amu was 17. Afterall, it's been 5 years since he came back to Japan, to Amu. She had to act tough at all times, but he was surprised she actually stood up to the abuse of nature, and her friends' cold silences, and her parent's disapointment.

He looked at Amu, who was sleeping soundfully. He had given her his black sweater, which she eyed warily at first, then she slipped it on. She had thought, _Wow, it smelled just like Ikuto.. And it's so _warm_!_ After kuto carried her and ran through the night, she fell asleep on his shoulder. It was a peaceful, and dreamless sleep, and it was the first one she had in a long time. Ikuto smiled at the sleeping girl, and he gently set her down onto his bed. He walked briskly to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for something for her to eat. He found some ramen, a gift from his friend and Amu's "ex"-friend, Kukai.

Ikuto opened the lid half-way and filled it up with water up to the line. He placed the ramen cup in the microwave, and set the timer for 3 minutes. Ikuto pressed start, and he could hear the microwave over humming, while it heated the instant ramen up. He couldn't find anything else in the cupboard except for ramen, ramen, ramen, and ramen. He sighed, and grabbed the yellow phonebook and decided to call for some pepperoni pizza, Chinese food (Chow-Mein, fried rice, orange chicken, etc.), and he rummaged his refrigerator for water, soda, and juice.

"I bet she's starving.. Might as well give her a lot of food to replenish her energy." he sighed. After about 10 minutes of placing his order at Dominoe's and the Chinese place, the doorbell rang. Ikuto got up from the couch and looked at the peephole. Sure enough, it was the pizza delivery guy, and the Chinese delivery guy was walking right up the steps. Ikuto grabbed his wallet, and pulled out a bunch of 20's. He opened the door, payed both of the delivery men, and arranged the food on the wooden table in Ikuto's house.

"Ik-Ikuto?" he heard Amu ask, and he walked back to the bedroom and saw her sitting up on his bed, her right hand holding her side. Ikuto smacked his head. _Crap, I forgot she had injuries!_

He swiftly went to his bathroom and pulled out a first-aid kit. He grabbed the gauze, the Neosporin, a wet towel, and some rubbing alcohol. He also got out a huge bandaid he got from Kairi the other day. He was the one who sent him the first aid kit in the first place.. Ikuto wondered why he would send such a thing.

Ikuto walked back to the bedroom and ordered Amu to stay still, and take off her shirt.

"W-Why would I do such a thing?!" Amu twitched, and Ikuto held back a laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. I need to clean your cuts and put the ointment and bandaid on it, perverted kid." Ikuto chuckled, and Amu pouted. "I am _not _a kid anymore." she muttered, and she slowly took off her shirt, which revealed her bra.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

Amu took off her shirt, and was left in her bra, and skirt. I held my breath, and told myself to keep it together. I couldn't lose it here!

I took another deep breath and kneeled down next to the foot of the bed. I got the wet paper towel and dabbed the wound. I wondered, _How would a 17 year old girl get a wound like that? _

I shook my head. I'd ask her later. I wouldn't let her get hurt anymore! ..Did girls bully her? Did a hobo fight her for food? What happened?!

I sighed, and I looked up at Amu from underneath my eyelashes. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small smile on her face. I threw away the paper towel which had some dirt and blood on it, and I got the rubbing alcohol pad. When I gently padded the wound, she winced, but she didn't shed a tear. After a few minutes of that, I placed the huge bandaid on it, along with some cotton, and I used the medical tape to keep it together. Then I put the gauze. I didn't know if the gauze was necessary, but I just put it there just in case.

"Th-thank you, Ikuto." she mumbled, and smiled. I smiled back at her, then carried her bridal style to the dining room. As I carefully sat her down on one of the chairs, she closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma. Laid out before her was the large pepperoni pizza, fried rice, white rice, soda, orange juice, water, teriyaki chicken, beef teriyaki, orange chicken, Chow Mein, beef and broccoli.. Maybe I _did _overdo it, but if there was leftovers, I'd either eat them, or save them for tomorrow's breakfast. Of course, I wasn't letting her leave my sight!

"I-Ikuto.. um, can I have a plate?" she asked me with a quiet voice, and I had to stifle a smirk. She was acting to cute, well to me. I got her a white plate, and when she reached out to grab it, I moved it away. She looked at me with a curious expression, and I said, "_I'm _going to give you the food. I want you to eat as much food as you can, so you can get healthy."

She pouted, and I added, "I don't care if you get fat, either."

"I am NOT fat!" she declared, and I agreed. "I agree, you're super skinny. I want you a healthy weight, okay?" she nodded, and I piled on the food on her plate. I handed her a fork and spoon and she dug in. I watched her with amusement. It was sort of funny to see her eating a lot, because when we first met, she refused to eat in front of me because I would tease her about her weight. All of a sudden, she stopped eating and started to shift her gaze from the food to me.

"What?" I asked, and she said, "Nothing." and she continued eating.

She was _so _focused on eating, that she blocked out everything. I would probably do that to if I was starved to (almost) death. I examined her closely. I sat down in my chair, and layed my head on my fist. She was 17, maybe 18 right now. She still had that rosy pink hair, and even though she probably hasn't showered in _days _or weeks, I could still smell that strawberry perfume, or shampoo that radiated from her hair. Her golden eyes were still that bright honey color, and her lashes were thicker even though she was probably unhealthy, as in weight and vitamins. She was super skinny, but by tomorrow or the next day, she'd be back to her regular weight in no time, if she keeps on eating like this.

I was so deep in thought that I just realized that Amu stood up, grabbed a paper plate, got a pizza slice, some chicken and beef, and handed it to me. "Ne, Ikuto." she said. She poked me with her finger, and said, "Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto~."

"Eh?" I mumbled as I snapped out of my trance. I saw the food, and muttered a thank you. She giggled, and went back to eating her food.

_**After Dinner...**_

"Wow, thanks Ikuto. You know, for the dinner." Amu grinned, and I smiled. Wow, I've been smiling a lot lately. Her smile disappeared, and she told me, "I have to go now. Um, thanks for the dinner.. See you around, Ikuto!" and smiled a small smile. She gave me a small hug, and tried to walk out the door, but I grabbed her small wrist. "Oh, no. You're not going out there anymore. You're gonna live with me."

"I-I can't live with a pervert!" Amu screamed, and she blushed. Oh, how I missed that blush. "You'd rather live outside, in the cold, where possible drunk men can come and abuse and rape you?"

"N-No.." she muttered, then she huffed. "Fine. I'll live here." I could tell she was really happy to be living here. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy to have someone care. I could read it in her eyes, and in her smile.

"B-But, I don't have any c-clothes." She stammered, and I smirked. "I'll let you use mine.. Did you want to take a shower? Don't be shy." I asked, and she slowly nodded. "Hmm. My shower is a little small for both of us.."

"Pervert!" she blushed, and she asked for some clothes to borrow. I lent her a pair of these new blue boxers Kukai bought for me that I never wore, for pants. She blushed, and I chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't wear them so there aren't any 'cooties' on them." And, I gave her other boxers, since I thought she'd feel a little uncomfortable just wearing boxers. I also gave her a spare plain white shirt, and when she was in the bathroom, she asked me quietly, "...Can you, um.."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'll wash your underwear and clothes."

"Thanks."

After she took a 10 minute shower, she stepped out in my new black boxers, my white shirt, and she smelled like soap, and a little hint of those strawberries. How does she always keep that strawberry scent? "Thanks." she smiled again, and she yawned. "Time for bed?" I asked her, and she nodded. I walked her over to the bed, and once she layed down on the bed, she shifted and I heard her snore. She was exhausted. I smiled, and slipped under the covers with her, and scooted her closer to me, so she wouldn't feel cold. I hugged her froom behind, and I thought, _It's good to be back, and to have her back._

"Thank you, Ikuto.." she mumbled with a smile on her face. I leaned down, kissed her on the cheek, nose, and forehead, before we both drifted off to a sweet sleep.

**-Mizuki Hinakoto-**


End file.
